Use my room
by FluffleNuff
Summary: "Minam, you can use my room." Minam looked up thankfully at Taekyung, only to realise that his mouth hadn't moved, and Shinwoo was smiling down at her. What happens when Shinwoo shares a room with Minam instead of Taekyung?


"Since your Aunt will be living with us for the time being, and even though you guys are relatives, it may still be awkward for you two to share a room. Therefore, Minam ah, you should share a room with... Jeremy."

"Me?" Jeremy looked shocked. "No, I-I can't share a room with him."

President Ahn looked annoyed. "Okay, then, Shinwoo?"

"He probably wants to share a room with someone else." Shinwoo said placidly, eyes shifting over to Taekyung.

Taekyung swallowed.

"Then...Taekyung?"

"No. Absolutely. Not." He emphasized, glaring at Minam with each word he said.

"Eh... What's this? You guys are supposed to be a team! You know what, forget this. Minam's Aunt, you'll use Minam's room. Minam? You'll share a room with me."

Minam was sent into a state of panic. No, how could this be? She had to share a room with Hwang Taekyung. There was no other way. He was the only one who knew that she was a girl. Anyone else, what if they found out? What if they found out in an embarrassing way, like walking in on her in the shower or while she was changing? Or worse, what if they did embarrassing things in front of her, like take of their clothes or-

"Yes. We'll play sports together, go to the suana together, it'll be fun." President Ahn seemed excited at the idea.

"S-Suana?" Minam's eyes widened. What was with this dude and his suana? "Hyung-nim!" She pleaded with Taekyung desperately, giving her best pouting puppy-dog look. Taekyung looked at her, eyes shifting left and right, pondering about what to do.

"Hyung-nim!" She pleaded again, trying to use all sorts of methods to send an SOS to him. Body language, facial expressions, telepathy, anything.

"Minam, you can share a room with me." Minam smiled widely, then realized that Taekyung's mouth hadn't moved. She looked up to see Shinwoo smiling slightly at her. _EH? Shinwoo-hyung?_

"Uh, Shinwoo-hyung, that's okay, I-"

"Ehhh, he's sharing a room with **me**, Shinwoo, don't snatch my roommate." President Ahn said, frowning at Shinwoo.

"Well, Minam, would you prefer sharing with me or President Ahn?" Minam looked between Shinwoo and the president. It was no contest.

"Kumawa, Shinwoo-hyung! I will go pack my things." Minam said, then hurried off.

Taekyung looked at her vanishing back. So she wanted to room with Shinwoo? Fine. Fine by him. Perhaps he should have offered faster but whatever! He didn't care. Nope! Not at all!

* * *

"Minam, need any help?" Shinwoo asked warmly, extending out his hands to take the blankets and pillows that she was holding. Minam smiled sheepishly.

"Kumawa, Shinwoo-hyung. Sorry for intruding into your life."

Shinwoo chuckled.

"Don't think that way, Minam. We're a team, aren't we? We should help each other out." Shinwoo took the bulky bedding and held the door open for Minam as she pulled her luggage into his room, smiling gratefully, then followed suit, closing the door behind him. Both were to busy to notice a pair of angry eyes observing them.

"We should help each other out!" Taekyung mocked in a high-pitched voice, mercilessly making fun of Shinwoo. Wait, why was he acting this way? He didn't care. She could do whatever she wanted, he really couldn't care less. He was just afraid of the band falling apart. Yes, that was it. That was why he kept watching that closed door in front of him.

* * *

Shinwoo spread the blankets on top of his carpet to make sure that Minam was more comfortable. Wait, what was he doing? How could he make a girl sleep on the floor? That wasn't right. Then again, she didn't even know that he knew that she was actually a girl. What should he do?

Hearing the door of the bathroom click open, Shinwoo made a split second decision and sat down on the blankets, fluffing the pillows to make them softer.

"Shinwoo-hyung? I have to sleep now." Minam said politely as she stood aside, watching Shinwoo fuss over her pillows and blankets. _Shinwoo-hyung is so nice to make them more comfortable for me. _She thought gratefully, thoroughly appreciating his thoughtfulness.

"Okay Minam." Shinwoo said nonchalantly, not halting his pillow-fluffing activity.

"Umm... Shinwoo-hyung?" Minam asked, confused. She got it, he was being nice. But was there a need to go this far just to show off?

"Oh!" Shinwoo said, pretending to only just realise her confusion. "You're not sleeping here. Did you really think I was going to let you sleep on the floor? You can use my bed, Minam." He said coolly, smiling at her.

She was taken aback. His bed? Immediately regretting what she had thought about him showing off, she quickly said, "No, Shinwoo-hyung, how can I use your bed? I'm a guest, I can't sleep in your bed!"

"Yes, you are a guest. And as a gracious host, I am allowing you to sleep on my bed. Now, be a polite guest and take up my offer, hmm?" He said cheerfully, smiling at her, then switched off the light in the room and flopped onto the temporary bedding, grateful that it was actually really comfortable. Minam continued to stare at Shinwoo for awhile, then smiled gratefully. She walked towards the bed, constantly looking back at the huddled figure of her bandmate. Did he really just? Wow.

She lifted up the thick covers of Shinwoo's blanket and sat down onto the mattress. Whoah! The mattress was so soft that she sank down into it, and as she lay down, her head confirmed that the pillow was just as soft. All wrapped up in the blankets on top of the soft, warm, bed, Minam felt like she was a catepillar in a cocoon, it was so~ comfortable. She started to worry if she was able to even wake up the next day. Snuggling deeper under the covers, she smiled.

_Thank you, Shinwoo-hyung._


End file.
